Tuth or dare
by bmwprincess617
Summary: At the scene of the crime the only remaining piece of evidence is one 21 year old girl named Sydney, trembling in fear she has not one word she can or wants to say. For her everybody is gone all of her friends and family killed. All happening because of a
1. summary

**Truth or dare**

At the scene of the crime the only remaining piece of evidence is one 21 year old girl named Sydney, trembling in fear she has not one word she can or wants to say. For her everybody is gone all of her friends and family killed. All happening because of a game, which should have never been started.

* * *

Hey this is just the summsry of this story, so if you think it sounds good/ interesting just leave a comment ( please ) and keep readin. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter #1**

As Sydney Campbell walked home from school she dreamed of her week soon to come. Her boyfriend Ian parker, and her friends, skyla and her boyfriend Sam, and Audra and her boyfriend Sean were all going to rent out a cabin for a week at the lake during spring break. She knew that they would have a lot of fun because they were all 21 and could bye beer and alcohol. And the best part of all they were going to be away from any one at home.

When Sydney got home (she still lived with her parents) she started to pack her things. "Honey ... You better be careful, you know not to drink ….. Right?" Sydney's overprotective mom yelled anxiously from the bottom of the stairs. "And you better call me when you get there when you get there and at least once a day and when you're on your way home …. I know how long it takes to get there and back even with bad traffics so you cant use that as an excuse not to call!" Her mom yelled while walking up the stairs to Sydney's room. "Mom mom mom stop worrying ok you're going to have a heart attack if you keep it up mom … don't worry I know what Im doing you have to remember Im 21 not 12 ok mom .. Just calm down ok." Sydney said annoyed. As she finished up packing she called Ian to make sure he was on his way because she didn't feel like listening to her mom babbling any more.

Finally she was on her way to freedom from her mom. Her mom was very protective ever since her sister got killed and raped by someone …… they never even found the killer. But all she cared about at the moment was her, her boyfriend and friends and this week, HER week... Not ANY body else's.

About two hours later they were there... They were the last people to get there but that was ok ….. Every body else was already settled so they didn't have to fight anybody to get their things in and unpacked. As they stepped in the cabin seeing that it wasn't what they expected Sydney rolled her eyes while Ian just ignored the matter and continued to try and find the room they were staying in. they found their room and unpacked their things and went out side to see a campfire and to see that it was dark outside, they walked over and sat down with the rest of the group and started talking.

After about an hour Sean said that he had to go to the bathroom but didn't feel like going to the one in the cabin because it stunk so he went out into the woods, as his figure started to disappear Audra was the only one who continued to watch him and she said that she wanted to go check on him to make sure that he would be okay. Her figure disappeared as she left the warn fire to go into the cool woods with snakes and bugs crowding it. "Sean ……Sean ……Sean" she yelled as she looked for him. Brittany was looking back hearing audra yell his name she was about to tell her to come back and just wait " he will be okay " she though but when she opened her mouth a shrill scream echoed through the woods! It was Audra screaming …and everybody heard as they thought about what to do.

* * *

Hey, yea i kno that my chapters are short but just bare with me im trying ! lol. well if you liked it comment or if theres anything you want to tell me, like advice or anything even critism PLEASE comennt lol. Brandi 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2**

As Audra ran out of the woods looking like she saw a ghost we saw Sean run out after her laughing. "You scared me to death "Audra screamed in anger. She got up and ran to her room. "I was just joking I mean come on it was just a joke …….. Come on guys … oh come on" Sean yelled as everybody left the campfire to go to their rooms. Sean walked in without putting out the fire so Sam was sent out to do it. He went out and heard somebody call his name and he could hear somebody walking toward him, He quickly screamed like a girl and ran back inside before the others even got a chance to sit down. "What's the matter Sam you look like you saw a ghost too, Sean come on stop doing that you're going to scare us all to death" Skyla said while comforting her boyfriend Sam. " ok this time it wasn't me I've been inside so don't blame me I need to go talk to audra" , Sean said defensively. Every body said goodnight to each other and was about to go sleep with their boyfriends and girlfriends, hoping to wake up tomorrow and to go swimming. but they knew that they would need to have a good nights sleep and they needed to know the weather to help them decide what they would even be doing tomorrow so before they went to bed they turned on the TV to see what the weather would be for the next day. But the weather wasn't on when they turned on the TV what they seen was something that would also effect what they did the next day and the next night and the rest of the week mainly effecting Sydney, Before everybody else even noticed what was on the TV Sydney had already fell to her knees and started to cry.

* * *

Hey im gonna keep this short because im in a hurry but, i hope you liked it and please comment brandi 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Sydney sat on the ground looking at the TV she knew she was now alone, Her sister was dead, her dad left her when she was 6 years old, and now, her mom was murdered.

Nobody knew what to say to her to make her feel better, none of them had ever lost a parent before, so they just tried comforting her. Finally she just went to her room, and Ian followed her.

Sydney fell asleep after about 30 minutes and Ian just sat there watching her sleep. He was sitting next to the window which was open, he was cold so he decided he would turn around and close it. But as he turns around he sees what he thinks is a face, when he turns the rest of the way he notices that it was a face. He started to try and get the others to come and when the man noticed that he was he started to run. Skyla, Sam, and Audra quickly ran in. He told them what happened as they saw the man turn around then disappear into the woods beside the cabin. "That was weird" Ian said while still watching out of the window and closing it. "He was standing right next to the window …. Right there" He said while pointing at a spot next to the cabin. "Was he doing any thing, or did he say any thing or what? Or was he just standing there?" Sam asked while staring at the spot next to the window. "He was just standing there looking in on me and Sydney." Ian said with concern for Sydney. "I don't think I'm going to tell her though, because she already has enough on her mind, with what happened to her mom and everything" Said Ian while looking down at her. "Yea she's got enough on her mind don't worry about telling her, it will just make her worry" Audra said while looking for Sean. "So did anybody ever find out what we were going to do tomorrow?" Sam asked while yawning. "No not yet" Audra said while also yawning. "We'll figure out tomorrow, I think I'll stay up and clean for a while though" Audra said energetically. "Well I'm going to sleep and by the looks of him he is too" Skyla said while looking at Sam. They both looked over at Ian to see him already lying next to Sydney sleeping and sucking his thumb. They all three laughed and then went in their separate directions.

As Audra went into the kitchen getting ready to clean up she saw Sean come in. "what were you doing I couldn't find you anywhere?'' Audra asked. "Oh hey I didn't see you there" Sean said while laughing. "I was just putting out the fire which Sam didn't do…. Don't worry" he said while also laughing. "Ok well I'm going to stay up and clean for a while but you can go ahead and go to sleep" Audra said. "Ok ... I am kind of sleepy so I think I will ok, but I'll see you in the morning, goodnight" he said while yawning. "Ok good night" Audra said while walking in the kitchen.

As she walked in the kitchen she sees a piece of paper laying on the counter Thinking that it is just a grocery list she leaves it alone and starts to clean. Finally she gets over to that side of the kitchen and sees that it isn't a grocery list and starts to read it.

_I know who you and all of your friends are and I don't like any of you, All of you know me too, You better watch your backs because if you don't you wont be alive for much longer if I can help it. Oh and tell Sydney that her mom was weak. She was very easy to kill all I had to do was act like I was interested in her and she fell for me. What's funny is that I killed her right after Sydney left. I bet Sydney didn't even know about me did she? And I bet you didn't either. Well too bad now, because she's dead and soon all of you will be!_

_ Sincerely Your soon to be killer _


End file.
